1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual control device, such as joystick, which operate a valve to control the flow of hydraulic fluid to an actuator on a machine; and in particular to such control devices that provide electrical signals which are used to operate solenoid valves.
2. Description of the Related Art
Construction and agricultural equipment have working members which are driven by hydraulic actuators, such as cylinder and piston assemblies, for example. Each cylinder is divided into two internal chambers by the piston and selective application of hydraulic fluid under pressure to one or the other chamber produces movement of the piston in corresponding opposite directions.
Application of hydraulic fluid to and from the cylinder chambers often is controlled by a spool valve, such as the one described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,642. This type of hydraulic valve has an internal spool controls the fluid flow in response to being moved by a mechanical connection to an operator lever. Movement of the spool into various positions controls flow of fluid through two separate paths in the valve. The direction and amount of spool movement determines the direction and speed that the associated hydraulic actuator moves.
To reduce the number of valve control levers that a machine operator must manipulate, joysticks have been provided. A typical joystick can be pivoted about two orthogonal axes to designate operation of two separate hydraulic actuators of the machine. For example, movement about one axis may swing an excavator boom left and right, while movement about the other axis raises and lowers the boom. The original joysticks incorporated small valves, two valves associated with each axis. The joystick was normally biased into a centered position at which the output ports of all the valves opened to the tank line of the hydraulic system and actuator movement did not occur. Pivoting the joystick handle along one axis caused one valve in the associated pair to connect a hydraulic supply line to its outlet port, while the other valve of that pair remained opened to the tank line. That pair of joystick valves pilot-operated a main spool valve that metered fluid to and from the hydraulic actuator being controlled. Another pair of valves responded in an identical manner to pivoting the joystick about the other axis and pilot operated a different spool valve for another hydraulic actuator.
The load on the hydraulic actuator to being driven exerted a corresponding amount of fluid pressure back onto the main spool valve. Because the main spool valve was pilot-operated by the joystick valve, a dampened indication of the spool valve pressure was feedback to the joystick valve which exerted force on the joystick handle. Therefore, the machine operator received some feedback indicating the response of the hydraulic actuator to being driven by the fluid.
There is a present trend toward electrical control systems that use solenoid operated valves. This type of control simplifies the hydraulic plumbing as the main valves do not have to be located near an operator station, but can be located adjacent the actuator being controlled. This technological change also facilitates computerized control of the machine functions. For electrical control, the joystick that incorporated hydraulic valves is replaced with an electrical joystick which produces electrical signals indicating the amount of handle motion along each axis. For example, a separate potentiometer is driven by motion along each joystick axis. Those electrical signals are used to derive electric currents for driving solenoids that operated the main valves to control the fluid flow to the hydraulic actuators.
Machine operators objected to the different feel of the electrical joystick which did not provide the dampened feedback to which the operators were accustomed. In addition, electrical joysticks did not hold up well in the harsh operating conditions encountered by construction and other types of machinery. The electrical joysticks had a relatively short life, as compared with their hydraulic counterparts.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a joystick that produces electrical control signals, but has the feel and reliability of a hydraulic joystick.